


Concentrate

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: I'm sorry?, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch1: Deimos is taken captive by tentacle monsters, finds it's not so bad.  Really just tentacle porn.<br/>Ch2: How Encke knows to warn everyone about the scary tentacle monsters.  Blame A2MOM for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A2MOM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A2MOM).



> It really is tentacle porn this time. Consider yourself warned.

Deimos writhed against the thick coils, dragged off his feet, his flight suit dissolving off him in melting tatters in the clear, slippery gel coating the tentacles.  He was cradled and bound, arms twisted up over his head as he toes curled, held fast and carried deeper into the phosphorescent nest, the only familiar thing in sight his own hard cock being wrapped with winding, pulling coils, twisting him harder.

The thick tentacles pulled him into a creche lined with small villi reaching for him, their translucent tips lighting up as they grazed his skin, tasting him, making his skin buzz and his scalp tingle.  He tried to concentrate, tried to focus his mind on getting himself out of this, back to the landing team, back to safety and people and normal, but he didn’t _want_ to, not with waves of little fingers running up his thighs, thousands of soft tongues dabbing at the sharp flutter of the vein on his neck and now over his leaking cock.

Deimos arched his back into it as the small, waving fingers pressed up into him, soft and twisting him open slick and warm, pinned by the thick larger tentacles harder than Cain had ever held hiim.  And fuck if Cain would ever know how to make him need it this bad with dozens of twisting little cords weaving over each other to spread him wider, fuck him harder until a thick one pushed them all out of the way and coiled inside him, pulsing hot and electric.

He’d have begged for it if there was anyone to hear, would have rocked into it to thrust faster, be fucked harder, but he was bound tight in thick coils, explored by little feathery tongues knowing every part of him, the thick cords twisting over him and in him slowly and lazily.  Deimos gasped as his cock was held steady and one thin tendril hardened at the tip and began to push in, hot smooth friction in and out, like the one time Cain had brought back a present he’d found on shore leave and used it to make Deimos writhe and beg before fucking him almost dry.

He could hear Cain yelling for him, running after him into the Colteron nest ready to shoot his way in, and he didn’t know if he wanted to be rescued or if he wanted to see Cain dragged in naked and bound and hard next to him, so Deimos only moaned, straining against the thick cords, so close—

“ _Deimos_.  The _fuck_ is with you,” Cain hissed, scowling down at him, almost close enough to kiss if they weren’t standing in the middle of briefing with Encke lecturing them on the dangers of the enemy.

“ . . . Terons’ll try to stop you with thick, fucking disgusting tentacles until you make it to the nest, we’ll have to fight our way through in teams to make sure no one gets . . .” Encke went on at the head of the room, shooting a glare at Cain.

“Try to fucking concentrate, you’ll get us both fucked as soon as we run into Terons,” Cain snarled at Deimos under his breath, and glared at Deimos’ guilty blush.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t supposed to go this way, the team had gotten split up and he wasn’t supposed to have been caught out, alone, caught and dragged into the Colteron creche, naked and twisting and fucked as his flight suit dissolved off him.  Wasn’t supposed to feel this good, either, they didn’t tell you that part in basic, just how to twist and claw your way out, but no one had ever told him that by the time it happened, he wouldn’t want to because he’d gone hard and boneless at the same time, needing to be fucked by the enemy before he could even face the thought of being rescued.  

Encke gave up fighting, only straining against the thick coils enough to make it better, to beg for it deeper even though there was no one there to hear it, light pulsing behind his eyes as little fingers of villi cascaded in waves over his back and across his thighs, one of the thicker cords finally winding up his thigh to wrap around his cock.  

He reached out a hand, twisting his hand around one of the thick coils, griping the other wrapped around his chest.  If rescue did come, it might look like he fought it, but he shuddered, wrapped and suspended, not caring if rescue ever did come, until he woke up drenched and wrapped up with Keeler back in bed on the Sleipnir.

Just a dream.

“Fuck, Keeler, the fuck are you doing?” Encke breathed, rock hard in Keeler’s hand, fingers wound in Keeler’s soft hair.

“Thought you were awake,” Keeler purred against his neck.  “You dragged me over.”  Keeler stroked him slowly, throwing a leg over Encke’s to press closer to him and grind his own hard cock into Encke’s thigh.

“Fuck, just—“ Encke bit his lip as Keeler pulled his foreskin up over the ridge of his cock, tight and hard as Keeler squeezed.  “Just had that dream again.”

“Oh,” Keeler hummed, even more interested now.  “The good one?  The one from when you got separated from the away team?” he asked, sitting up, throwing the sheet back off them.  “Tell it to me again,” he said, bringing his mouth down to Encke’s cock.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584706) by [Aryn_Wordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn_Wordsmith/pseuds/Aryn_Wordsmith)




End file.
